Second Chance(Oneshot)
by Mangled12
Summary: Hawk moth has been defeated and Nooroo has been given back to Master Fu, leaving Marinette without the burden of facing more akumas. Under the encouragement of Alya and Tikki, she plucked up enough courage to confess to her crush. The one and only, Adrien Agreste...Things couldn't have gone anymore wrong (reveal fic)
1. Second Chance

**Summary**

Hawk moth has been defeated and Nooroo has been given back to Master Fu, leaving Marinette without the burden of facing more akumas. Under the encouragement of Alya and Tikki, she plucked up enough courage to confess to her crush. The one and only, Adrien Agreste...

2 years later

Mari has avoided Adrien at all costs and had not trouble doing it. But even her good luck was bound to run out someday. So when the principal made a change to this year's school dance. How would Mari react to having a unwanted partner? Will Adrien be able to fix their friendship? Or will they stay strangers? Would Adrienette ever sail again?

* * *

 _ **2 Years ago**_

"Adrien, I-I-I like you, a lot."

"I'm sorry, Mari but...I can't I like someone else."

"Oh." she said crestfallen. Her head was dipped forward blocking his view of her face.

"Marinette, a-are you alright?" He said concerned

"O-of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm f-fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I assure you, I'm fine." she said firmly, finally lifting her head to look at him. Her eyes were starting to water.

"M-Mari-" But he was interrupted.

"I gotta go. Bye Adrien." She turned to leave.

Adrien wanted to pull her back, but was stopped when Chloe suddenly appeared to cling on his arm.

She was fine, wasn't she? She knew Adrien wouldn't like her back, she took the risk when she confessed. She was fine, right? No, she was certainly NOT fine. She was heartbroken but she couldn't afford to breakdown. No, she had friends and family. 1 rejection isn't gonna break her, she's Ladybug.

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

The school was told to assemble in class early for a urgent announcement. Alya was worried, screw that she was panicking. _Where is that girl?_ Marinette hadn't replied to her messages nor her calls. Mr Damocles was going to appear in their class soon. Minutes later, the class door creaked and in came, Marinette. She went straight towards Alya, "Overslept, what did I miss?" she said sitting down in her seat, right in front of a certain _Agreste._

"Nothing, you came in just in time." The reporter replied.

Mari nodded.

Mr Damocles cleared his throat to grab the attention of the class, "Class, I would like to announce that the school dance is in 2 weeks and that this year's dance is having a slight change. The boys will have to draw a piece of paper in the box, " he pointed to the box on Mme Bustier's table. "On each of the pieces of paper is a name of a girl. Whoever, you pick will be your partner to the dance. We made it so that whoever you'd pick, will be part of your class so there would be a sense of familiarity between the pair." Some of them groaned. Mr Damocles left after that as he still had many classes to give the announcement to.

"Alright class, you heard Mr Damocles. Line up boys. Single file, in front of the box please." Mme Bustier instructed. Slowly the boys filed a straight line for Fate to give them their partners. Kim was first. As Kim took his draw of Fate, Mme Bustier said, "I would like the boys to seat next to their partners. So girls, I suggest you split up to seat alone."

The girls groaned loudly. Marinette took her bag and went up to Nino's and Adrien's seat and placed her butt down on Nino's seat.

Kim groaned as he read his paper. He walked to Alix and sat down next to her. Next was Max, he went to sit next to Sabrina. Then it was Ivan with Mylene. Niño with Alya. Nathanaël with Chloe. Adrien with Marinette. Juleka is going with Rose since there wasn't enough boys.

Marinette glanced at Adrien as he slid in the seat beside her. He smiled politely at her and she gave him a little fake smile before turning away from him. She couldn't believe this, she was doing so well. She was healing and now this.

 _I thought i was blessed with good luck!_

"Um, Miss." A squeaky voice said.

 _Chloe._

"Yes, Chloe." Mme Bustier replied politely

"I sure there is some mistake, Adrien is suppose to go to the dance with me, not her." She said her last word with such poison, it was a miracle it even came out of her caked up mouth.

"There is no mistake, Chloe. Nathanaël picked your name and Adrien picked Marinette's."

"But—"

"No buts Chloe, you have to stop this childish act of yours and stop interrupting the class."

Marinette giggled softly though not as softly as she hoped as Chloe glared at me. Marinette returned a innocent smile.

"So Mari how have you been?" Adrien started

"Good." She replied shortly

"Alright." He said eyes returning to the board. She did as well, thinking that was the end of the conversation. "So why have you been avoiding me?"

She sighed loudly, "Noticed that but never my stutter, huh?"

"And avoiding my question." he said eyes still on the board.

"Are you saying, I can't?" Her eyes now glued to her sketchbook as she sketch out her dress to the dance.

"Non." he replied

"Do you have a red tie?"

"W-what?" he took his eyes of the board to look at me for a moment, but she wasn't

looking at him. Instead I was sketching out my dress' decoration plan.

Irritated, she look up at him with a deadpanned look, "Your suit, you do have one right?" He nodded slowly.

"Well, do you have a red tie? We need to match remember." Marinette said dryly.

"O-oh. Uhh...yes." He said. Mari nodded, going back to her sketch.

The bell rang, "What time are you picking me up?" Mari said out of the blue, Adrien looked up from his packing. She was already done, left palm holding on to her sling bag with the strap on her shoulder.

"Uhh, the dance starts at 6 o'clock so...at 5:30?" He replied thinking.

She nodded, "Alright. Bye Adrien." She gave him a small wave with her left hand before she left to go to her next class.

He sat there for a moment thinking, 'She just waved at me! Progress!'

* * *

 _ **After school(Adrien's pov)**_

Adrien was almost out of the school doors until someone wrapped their arms around him right one. Someone blonde.

"Poor you, having to go to the dance with that MariTrash. Know what, I have an idea. How about we ditch our partners and go to the dance together! Isn't that a great idea?" Chloe said batting her eyelashes at him.

He lightly pulled my arm out of hers as to not be rude and said, "Sorry Chloe, but I can't." The limo arrived at that moment, saving me from hearing Chloe's whine.

Inside the limo, he could see Chloe stomp away, he chuckled.

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later, an hour before the dance  
**_  
Adrien was in his room taking out his black tux, a white dress shirt and a dark red tie. He wore his button up shirt first before pulling on his tux and tying the tie around his neck. Once he was done, Natalie knocked on the door before announcing that the limo was waiting for him. Adrien thanked her, and made to go out. As he passed by Natalie, she fixed up his collar and tie before messing his hair up a bit.

"There, now your look is completed." She said the edges of her lips tilted upwards. Adrien gave her a smile before making his way to the limo.

It was 5.30, Marinette was done. Her dress was cute—a bohemian dress, fully dark red with a black intersection, completed with black colour flats. Both dress and shoes as a gold cursive M on them.

She sat in her room texting Alya. See how she and Niño was doing.  
They sound fine and happy. Her on the other hand was bored but secretly excited to see Adrien. The last 2 weeks were...fun., Adrien seem to have slowly crawled back to her good side but she wasn't the old Marinette anymore and from the looks of it, Adrien knows it too.

"Marinette." a small voice called.

"Yes, Tikki." she looked up from her phone to face the wise old Kwami.

"Do you ever think that maybe Adrien regretted his decision 2 years ago?" Marinette stayed quiet as this question.

A small bell rang through the house.

 _Adrien  
_  
"Oh, Adrien! It's been so long time since you last visited. Look at how you've grown!" Sabine Cheng's excited voice rang through the trapdoor. What she said was true, it _has_ been 2 year. "Marinette, sweetie! Adrien's here."

"Coming, Maman." I shouted back. I opened my purse, Tikki floated in wordlessly. I swiftly walked down the stairs, clumsiness long gone and replaced by confidence.

"Wow, Mari. You look...beautiful." _And familiar._ Adrien complimented.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself, Agreste." I replied smiling. "But no time for chit-chat, you are late, Adri, 10 minutes late to be exact. Tardiness is unacceptable, you must be punished."

"What?!" He whined, "B-but Mari!" He gave her his infamous puppy eyes. Mari groaned, covering her eyes before she could fall under the spell of those eyes.

"How could I have forgotten that face? Fine, you will have to go without a punishment. Only for this once." Mari says unrelentingly.

"You know you love me." He said cheekily.

"How can I forget?" Mari replied truthfully pulling him out of the door, waiting for a snarky comeback. After a minute of silence, she looked at him. He stared at her with a dazed look. "Uhh.." She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hello, anyone there? Adrien?"

At the sound of his name, the dazed look vanished, "U—its 5.30 already, we need to go before we're late. Tardiness is unacceptable for the best pair in town." He grinned. I found it very familiar like I seen it a hundred times before but I couldn't place where.

I shooked my head, shoving the thought away. I could mull over it later. Instead, I gave him a smile, "Well duh."

"That wasn't very ladylike."

"No it wasn't, was it? Like some "princess" of Paris, who clings on you for dear life."

Hel chuckled nodding, "True, but Chloe doesn't look as radiant as in red and black as you." I giggled at his words.

 _If only you knew  
_  
We made it to school a good 10 minutes before the Dance started. "Hey, girl." Alya waved at us from the closed gym door. Niño beside her.

"Hey Alya, Niño," Marinette waved back. "Beautiful colour scheme." Alya looked great! They went with a orange and black colour scheme. Ayla was wearing a orange strapless dress with black flats.

"Thanks, it was a present for my birthday. Didn't have a use for it til now. But enough about me, how is it for you? Is Adrien still on your bad side?" Alya questioned.

"He's...okay, I guess?" she shrugged. "I don't know, but this is good right? Being on good terms with the guy who broke my heart is good, right?"

"Girl, it's not good if you don't feel that it's good. Plus, Adrien didnt even know you had a crush on him until that day. He just was caught off guard. Maybe—maybe he changed his mind now." Alya placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder comforting her.

 _Now Alya sounds like Tikki_

They looked over at Adrien who was holding his own conversation with Niño happily. Then someone in bright yellow and silver white killed it.

 _Chloe_.

"Adrikins! You look so handsome. Do you like my dress?" Chloe's high pitched voice cut through the air. She clung to his arm like superglue. The girls took in the sight of her dress. Taken aback when it wasn't yellow at all. Its was the colour of melted _GOLD_.

"Gold?" Alya questioned softly

How is she not surprise. "Gold." Marinette replied firmly. "Nothing but the best for Paris royalty, don't you agree?"

She chuckled, "Gold is heavy. Walking might seem easy now but later, when she's dancing, the dress is gonna drag her down. And we will be there to see her dance as slow as a tortoise." Marinette giggled at her words.

Adrien must have finally shaken off Chloe, as the two boys joined us. Marinette ran her eyes up and down Niño, finally taking in his outfit. "Niño, you look great! I don't know how you do it, Alya. You even got him to take off his hat."

It was true. Niño was wearing a tux with a orange tie matching Alya. Only difference is that his hat was gone. Niño loves that hat, he never goes anywhere without it. He even wears it to sleep, no joke.

"It was torture, I promised to stop stalking Ladybug for a month before he gave in. But, I don't regret it." She loops her arm with his and smiled at him all dreamily. He did that same.

 _Aww the lovebugs_

Mr Damocles interrupted their 'honeymoon', "Good evening students! I am going to keep this short as you all seem excited. So I am going to be lenient today and say that there are no rules today." A cheer went up at that. "Settle down and let the Dance begin!" He opened the gym doors and left before he could be trampled.

"Shall we, Milady?" Adrien appeared at Marinette's side with a bow and his palm outstretched. She would have taken his hand but that bow seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place it. That was until her brain register his words.

"What did you just call me?" Her words came in a rush.

"Uhh...Milady?" He had straightened up and was rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

"... _Minou_?" She whispered. Adrien's tensed.

"W-what?" Adrien eyed Marinette's shocked face, "It can't be, can it? LB?"

That confirmed it, there was heat building behind her eyes as it started to wet. "Hey, hey. Please don't cry."

"I-it was Ladybug wasn't it?" Marinette hiccupped.

"What?"

"When you said that you liked someone else. It was Ladybug _wasn't it_?" She shook her head.

"Y-yes." He dropped his head.

"I knew it."

"But I've changed, I like _you_ , Mari."

"Save it, Agreste. We both know you are lying."

"But I am not! I liked you as Ladybug. Yes that is true. _But_ spending these last 2 years without you in my life showed me how much I liked you as well. I was just so caught up in Ladybug to never notice the sweet, adorable bluenette who sat behind me in class and always made time for me. Those 2 years without you was torture, then when I spent these 2 weeks with you, I liked you more. Don't you see Mari? You made me fall for you twice!"

"So did you," He made a sound of confusion. "I realised that I may have had a thing for

Chat Noir early last year. Looks like you weren't the only one who was too caught in someone to see that you liked someone else as well."

"So, am I forgiven, _Buginette_?"

" _Ugh_ , yes just _please_ don't _ever_ call me that _again_!"

"I am so changing my favourite number from 6 to 2." Adrien said out of the blue.

Marinette giggled, "W-what?"

Adrien copied her dry look that she had given him 2 weeks ago. "How oblivious can you get? We were separated for _2_ years. We reconciled in _2_ weeks. We are _2_ peas in a pod. We liked _2_ people at the same time. Heck, you gave me a _second_ chance. Its has _always_ been the number _2_." Marinette giggled, shaking her head as she made her way to the gym doors with Adrien chuckling behind her.

That night, those 2 lovebugs danced to their hearts content. At the end of the day, they kissed and made up. Ayla even has proof of it, and being the girl she is, she rubbed it in Chloe's face the next day.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed my one-shot. Hopefully, my own kind of reveal is not disappointing.**


	2. Special Chapter

**Bold words-** Alya's dialogue

 _Italics words-_ Niño's dialogue.

* * *

" **Niño, Niño, wait."** she sounded anxious

" _Yeah, Alys."_

" **Your hat."**

" _What about it?"_ he chuckled lightly

" **Take it off."** she replied seriously

" _W-what?"_

" **Take. It. Off. You are** _ **not**_ **going to the Dance with that hat."**

" _No, I am wearing it to the dance."_

" **Nuh uh, you aren't."** She reached up to grab the hat but Niño leaned away so she wouldn't touch his precious hat.

" _Alys, stop."_

" **No. Give me that hat."** She jumped and plucked it off his head. " **Ah ha!"**

" _No, Alya! Give me back my hat."_ He grabbed the hat and pulled it back bit Alya wasn't letting go so she pulled it back to her. For a moment it was a basic and gentle-yet-not game for tug-of-war.

"Give it back, woman!"

" **No! You are not wearing that dang hat to the Dance. Not while I still breathe."**

" _What on earth has this hat ever done to you! Dang it, woman! Give it back!"_

10 minutes later…. _**(You've ever watch Spongebob? Hehe)**_

" _Give it back, man!"_

" **MAN!?"**

" _Well, I'm sorry,_ _ **wo**_ _man!"_

15minutes later….

" **We're gonna be late. Let's make a deal. If I don't stalk Ladybug for the next week, you don't wear this hat to the Dance."**

" _3 months."_

" **1 month."**

" _Fine!"_

They stopped fighting. Niño pulled his hat from Alya's grasp harshly. He placed it on his bed and the couple left his house.

* * *

 _ **I'm terrible at writing conflicts.**_

 _ ***Die from shame***_


End file.
